Objectif: Erebor et plus si affinités
by HaelzaDatura
Summary: Imaginons que cette fois, la Terre du Milieu soit le continent lointainement voisin de celui de l'Empire de Tamriel, et que ces deux mondes soient lier par deux individus, partagent malgré tout un passé commun. Entre les romances naissantes et la cohabitation parfois difficile entre Nains et les Lames et la Dovahkiin, Bilbo va devoir redoubler d'efforts durant la quête d'Erebor !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello tout le monde ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur ces deux univers. Je tiens tout d'abord a prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de romance entre les deux univers, mais que je compte bel et bien garder Thorin x Bilbo et peut-être Kili x Fili si jamais cela vous intéresse. _

_En attendent j'espère que vous apprécierez ce début d'une fic que j'espère longue et prospère ! N'hésitez pas sur les reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez, ce que je dois améliorer et me donner aussi de belles idées pour la suite ;)_

_Pour les ceux qui ne se rappelle plus de quels endroit je parle je conseil les cartes de la terre du milieu, de l'empire de tamriel et bien sûr de bordeciel pour ce chapitre du moins._

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong> aelzah parcourait depuis maintenant trois ans les plaines et les montagnes de Bordeciel. En temps que Dovahkiin, cette orpheline native de la région se devait bien de vieller sur sa terre natale puisque le devoir lui en incombait. La situation le lui convenait parfaitement, d'autant plus que découvrir cette contrée mystérieuse à la recherche d'une paix durable était source de nombreuses aventures. Bien plus que ce qu'avait put lui offrir son enfance et son adolescence, elle se sentait comme une assoiffée à qui l'on avait offert une cargaison d'hydromel !

Se trouvant actuellement dans la zone environnent la crevasse de Markarth, elle avait décidé pour se faire un peu d'argent de s'en aller décimer un petit clan de parjures à l'est du temple d'Havreciel, le camp de Karthecime, si elle en croyait la prime que lui avait laisser le chambellan. Une prime de 500 pièces d'or avec l'autorisation de piller le camp et d'en garder les objets de valeur, que ce soit parures, armes ou potions. En définitive, une tâche assez simple pour celle qui était sur les traces d'Alduin actuellement encore occuper à dévorer les âmes en Sovengard...

Il n'était pas le moment d'y repenser, de plus la jeune femme avait tout de même réussit en trois ans à obtenir le titre de Than dans toutes les châtelleries ou presque... Seule celle de Vendeaume ne le lui avait donné ce titre, n'aillant pas choisit de camps à la guerre civile, elle préférait rester loin de ce conflit qu'elle jugeait bien futile comparer à la menace qu'Alduin faisait planer. Un moment viendra peut-être où elle devra faire son choix et se rallier à l'armée Impérial ou bien aux Sombrages pour mettre un terme à ce qui ressemble fort à une croisade en l'honneur de Talos.

Qu'importe. Elle approchait, il lui fallait se concentrer. Le clamp était réuni autour d'un feu avec leurs tentes dispersées sur les ponts suspendu au-dessus de l'eau, les membres mangeaient et buvaient à la gloire de leurs dieux tout en chantant de longues et douces balades. Mais toute cette camaraderie ne fit pas perdre à la nordique son objectif, elle encocha alors sa première flèche à son arc et visa en premiers lieux ce qui semblait être l'un des chamans du clan vu son aspect chétif et son cruel manque d'équipement. Ce qui lui serra fatal.

La flèche partit alors de la corde bandée à son maximum et perça de part en part le crâne du sorcier, qui dans un dernier soupir, poussa un râle qui ne fut pas assez forte pour alerter ses camarades. Comme un loup s'attaquent à un troupeau de moutons, Haelzah prenait soin de tuer les plus aventureux qui osaient quitter le confort des siens. Elle tua deux autres parjures de la sorte avant de ranger son arc pour prendre son bouclier et sa fidèle et légendaire épée, Cristalgide. Les éclats de sang et les chocs des boucliers allaient enfin parler, et c'est sans nul doute ce qu'elle préfère.

S'élancent tel un loup sur ses proies pour y semer le chaos et le trouble, elle poussa un puissant Cri avant de décimer dans sa rage tous les membres du camp, tout en tuant la Harfeuse qui avait sûrement dû pactiser avec ses piètres guerroyeurs. Celle-ci fut plus robuste que les parjures, mais pas assez pour résister au duo que formaient la Dovah et son épée, dont le sang noir et putride coula le long de la lame de verre...

La mission était accomplie, l'Enfant de Dragon prit alors son temps pour fouiller les tentes et les coffres à la recherche de biens et de vivre, ainsi qu'un sac de couchage pour dormir le temps que le jour succède à la nuit, qui était déjà bien avancée en cette douce soirée du mois de Plantaison. Ce devait être le 8 middas si ces souvenirs étaient bon, lorsque durant son sommeil, un étrange oiseau lui apportât un message dont elle connaissait bien le cachet de cire qui l'ornait. Mais que pouvait bien avoir pousser Bilbo à lui envoyer un message alors qu'elle était si loin de la Comté ?

oOo

Bilbo tournait dans Bag-End comme un lion enfermer dans une cage. « Par le vieux Took, qu'est-ce qu'Haelzah met comme temps ! » Se dit-il en fumant nerveusement sa pipe. Il était vrai que d'habitude, ses réponses étaient plutôt rapides bien que cela faisait quatre années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vues. Cependant, ils ont conservé une relation épistolaire durant tout ce temps bien qu'elle fût d'une lettre tous les trois mois lorsqu'elle en avait le temps, alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ?!

Certes, à y repenser son motif n'était pas si urgent que cela, surtout pour une Dovah, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle revienne. Il ne serrait pas tranquille en sachant que des trolls sont en ce moment même en train de descendre des montagnes, et elle était la seule et unique personne à pouvoir arrêter ces malotrus. La vie tranquille des petits et petites hobbits était menacée et aucun n'étaient de taille face à ces monstres, pas même ses grands nigauds d'humains ! Quant aux elfes, c'est à peine s'ils sortent de leurs cités et de leurs forêts pour s'intéresser à eux. C'était donc sans aucune autre solution que l'héritier des Baggins envoya sa lettre, il y avait maintenant une semaine de cela. Ce pouvait-il que l'animal soit assez bête pour s'être fait mangé en survolant Belegaer ? « Quel abruti ! »

Mais c'est alors que le petit Hobbit jurait qu'un oiseau fort étrange vint à cogner contre l'une de ses fenêtres circulaires, dont le martèlement fit naître en lui une flamme des plus ardente. Ce pouvait-il enfin que ce fut elle ? Au tout du moins une réponse à sa lettre désespérer ?!  
>Il sauta et accourut à la fenêtre de sa chambre, afin d'y laisser entrer un corbeau dont un tube était accroché à sa pâte. Bilbo s'empressa d'enlever la charge de l'oiseau et sans prendre le temps de le récompenser par un petit morceau de ses gâteaux favoris, celui-ci repartit. Il y reconnaissait bien le caractère farouche et typiquement rustique des animaux de Bordeciel, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il déplia alors la lettre de sa chère Haelzah :<p>

«Cher Cousin Bilbo,

Qu'il m'attriste de ne pas avoir pût te répondre plus tôt que cela, mais pense bien que les affaires de ma terre ne vont pas en s'arrangeant comme je te le disais dans mes précédentes lettres. Cependant, je ne vous oublie pas, et ce problème me semble sérieux, car les trolls de la Terre du Milieu sont aussi redoutables que nos géants. Et pour en avoir combattu, je peux t'affirmer que ta demande est tout à fait légitime.

Je vais donc profiter de se ressemble le plus à une paix, suite au traiter de paix de la guerre civile, lors de ma réunion avec le général Tullius accompagner du jarl Elisif ainsi qu'Ulfric Sombrage et son huscarl superviser par moi-même et les Grises barbes. Et aussi, une missive du domaine Aldméri que nous avons dû remettre à sa place avant de l'ignorer... Ces maudit elfes ne savent décidément pas se faire discret ne serrait-ce qu'une seconde bien qu'il s'agisse de conflits ! Si tu savais à quel point, ils m'épuisent...

Tout cela pour dire que je vais profiter de ce petit moment de paix relative pour venir te voir dans les prochaines semaines, moi et mes soldats. À l'heure où je t'écris, je suis en route pour l'île de Solstheim avant de trouver à Corberoc, un bateau à destination du port de Harlond et de chevaucher à travers montagnes et collines jusqu'au comté. Il se peut que je mette plus de deux mois avant d'arriver jusqu'à toi mon cher cousin.  
>Si jamais l'attente te parait trop longue, accroche ta lettre avec la gemme que tu trouveras dans le tube, il guidera ton animal jusqu'à moi. N'hésite surtout pas à me tenir au courant de ce qu'il t'arrive durant ce temps, ménage donc mes sentiments hobbit maladroit, je connais mieux que quiconque ton incroyable capacité à te fourrer dans des situations impossibles !<p>

Mes plus sincères pensées,

Dovahkiin Haelzah.»

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ce qui semble être la version définitive de mon premier chapitre (enfin !) avec toutes les fautes corrigées et quelques modifications apportées à l'écriture pour qu'elle soit moins "lourde" si on peut dire. Lors du deuxième chapitre je prendrais plus de temps pour expliquer le problème de Bilbo avant l'arriver de Gandalf puis les nains pour leur proposition d'aventure :)<em>

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo fut ému après la lecture d'une telle lettre, cela faisait trois années qu'il était séparer de sa chère petite aventurière de cousine, qu'il avait supporter durant un petit moment. Il se sentait d'humeur à chanter et danser, si bien qu'il prit à peine le temps de prendre sa canne qu'il sortit en hurlant :

« HAELZAH EST EN ROUTE POUR LA COMTÉ ! HAELZY EST EN ROUTE ! HAELZY SERA BIENTOT PARMIS NOUS ! »

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, tout le petit peuple de la comté se retournèrent pour laisser à Bilbo un regard étonner et pleins de questions. Tous accoururent alors autour de lui lorsqu'il eu finit de s'époumoner la nouvelle, mais que voulez-vous ? Tous auraient réagis pareils ici, tout le petit peuple de la comté aimait Haelzah malgré que celle-ci soit loin d'être une hobbit avec son grand mètre soixante. Les petits habbitants demandèrent alors d'un même élan :

« - Quand arrivera-t-elle?! QUAND NOUS REVIENDRAS HAELZAH !?

Haelzy m'as écrit qu'elle allait bientôt partir de Solstheim avant de prendre le large sur Belegaer. Pour faire simple, elle arrivera dans 2 mois à peine si l'océan est clément et les chevaux rapides ! Seulement 2 mois ! »

Tous s'écrièrent de joie. 2 mois. Pour les habitants de la Comté, cette date paraissait si proche et si lointaine à la fois car c'était bien moindre par rapport à ces trois ans écouler depuis son départ pour sa terre natale, mais cela faisait aussi beaucoup de temps à trépigner d'impatience avant de l'avoir de nouveau parmi eux. Elle devait avoir tellement de récit à leur raconter ! Les hobbits n'aimant habituellement pas l'aventure, mais le fait de savoir que c'est une de leur proche qui puisse vivre ses choses pour lesquels elle était destinée les rendaient parfois désireux de la suivre malgré le danger. Beaucoup la supplierais peut être de les emmener avec eux, même si tous savent qu'elle refusera par soucis de les garder en vie et en bonne santé. Tous ce souviennent d'elle comme d'une comme d'une humaine d'honneur et de courage n'aillant d'égal que son amour envers ceux qui lui sont proche et qu'elle considère comme les siens, malgré les différences de race. Aillant animée la vie de l'endroit il y a maintenant ce qui leur semble une éternité, de ses humeurs et de ses tentatives d'aventure, ses échecs et ses exploits !

Il n'y avait aucun doute, le peuple euphorique de la Comté est bouleversé de nouveaux événements, ce qui ne semblera pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt puisque la machine est lancée.


End file.
